The Princess and Her Dragon
by Adrianna-Rossetti
Summary: A fantastical world where Miranda is a dragon held in captivity in the King's palace. Andrea is a princess who wants to free the mystery Queen from her prison and injustice. Once she does though, a whole world of tangled plots and hidden secrets becomes revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own DWP :(**

**Thank you so much! This fic has been bugging me for weeks, so I'm happy I finally have the chance to write it now. :) Enjoy!**

"Tell me the story of the Queen again Daddy!" the 6-year old Princess squirmed excitedly on the bed which seemed too large for a child her petite size. Her medium-length brunette hair, slightly wavy, framed her adorable heart-shaped face and big brown eyes, making it hard for the King to say no. Laughing, he scooped her up and then blew a raspberry on her cheek (a most un-kingly thing to do), before letting her bounce back on the bed.

"Alright my little Princess," King Richard laughed. "Once more tonight, and then it's bedtime, understand?"

"Understood," the princess nodded eagerly and wriggled in between the clean sheets before settling comfortably on a large pillow that seemed five sizes too big for her small head.

The King's heart melted when he saw his only child like that, and he leaned over to kiss her on the forehead before he settled down himself to start his daughter's favorite tale.

_"Once upon a time, there was a Queen-"_

"And she was the most beautiful Queen ever, right Daddy?" Andrea interrupted, her eyes gleaming.

_"Right. She reigned-"_

"Tell me how beautiful she was!"

"_Andrea, I can not keep continuing this story if you do not stop interrupting me."_

"I'm sorry," Andrea looked down, not feeling very sorry at all.

_"It's alright. The Queen was very beautiful. Her hair was as white as snow, and her eyes as blue and clear as the sea. She reigned over the part of the land which we now call Terra Dracones-Land of the Dragons. The Queen was a dragon herself, and ruled over both beast and man. The power she had over both species was unbelievable, yet incredibly dangerous to the world. She was a threat to our kingdom, as she planned to capture our land, so my bravest knight, Sir Christian, lead an army of men to defeat her. Many lives were lost, but we prevailed in the end."_

"And she didn't have a chance," Andrea yawned, her eyes drooping with fatigue. "You captured her and sent her to a place where she will never be able to harm another living soul."

"That's right," the King rose and placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"I guess it was for the best," Andrea mumbled before she fell asleep.

"That it was," King Richard whispered, studying his sleeping daughter. "That it was."

* * *

It was hot and sticky outside, and Andrea could feel herself sweating through the light blue gown she wore. Her tutor, Master Irv, had the most monotone and depressing voice she had ever heard. It made her want to pull her hair out, but since she was of royal blood, she had to grit her teeth and bear it.

"What is the answer Princess?" his nasally voice cut through her thoughts.

"The dragons live in their land and we live in ours because of the Great War," Andrea said, already knowing the exact words she was supposed to say. "The Great War made it so that the bond between the two species was completely severed."

"Correct," he sniffed and looked back down at his notes.

The history of their land had been pounded into Andrea's head since the day she knew how to walk, and she knew it backwards and forwards. Sure, their kingdom's history contained more than just the Great War, but that was all Master Irv insisted on teaching her. However, her 10-year old brain had been brimming with questions about that war that she couldn't understand. She desperately wanted to ask her professor, but he was usually very snappy with her, and her upbringing discouraged her from inquiring things. Yet Andrea wasn't one to shy from learning information, no matter what the consequence was. Her nature was naturally inquisitive and curious, and she hated not knowing things.

"Master Irv," Andrea said.

"What?" Irv slid his eyes back up to meet the Princesses.

"I don't understand something," Andrea fidgeted a little, but her voice remained strong. "I don't understand why we enslaved Queen Miranda-"

"She was going to take over our world," he slammed his notes shut and glared at her.

"But wasn't that a bit harsh? Enslaving her for life? She was the only link that helped our people have a friendly relationship with the dragons," Andrea's brow creased. "Without her, dragons of all different sizes and shapes have been terrorizing our lands, stealing sheep, and burning up our crops. They want their Queen back, and I think-"

Irv's rigid face, which had turned redder and redder with each word Andrea spoke, finally unfroze and spit flew out of his mouth as he raged, "You do not think Princess Andrea. You learn what I teach you, you respect what I teach you, you obey what I teach you, and most of all, you do not ask questions about what I teach you. Queen Miranda was-and still is a terror to everyone in our world. She would have taken you captive and tortured you just because you are of royal blood. Her reign would have enslaved us all and killed the majority of our population." By the end of his small speech, he was out of his seat with his finger jabbing incredibly close to her young face. Andrea's eyes were full of fear and a hint of tears sparkled in the chocolate depths. "Apologize instantly and then you may get out of my sight."

"I-I apologize," Andrea stuttered before gathering her dress in one hand and running back to the castle.

Irv watched her with a sneer on his face. He rubbed his chin. The princess would be a problem in the future.

* * *

Andrea ran to her room and slammed the door, tears streaming down her face. She threw herself on the bed, not caring that it was a very un-princess like thing to do. Why did he have to be so mean? For one terrifying moment, she was sure that her tutor would hit her. A gentle knock sounded at the door, and she sniffled. "C-come in."

The door opened and her maid, Lily came in with a towel in hand. Despite the differences in their social status, Andrea considered Lily to be her best friend. She felt awkward having a maid that was the same age as her, since she believed that Lily should be able to live her own childhood the way she did-minus Master Irv. Yet slavery was a common thing in her world, and most people accepted it without question. Andrea was one of the few, rare people who did not agree with that racial prejudice and made it a point to secretly tutor Lily so her friend could be literate, and gift her with presents to give Lily things to call her own. Lily in turn would always lend a comforting shoulder to cry on, or a helpful ear which listened for hours without tiring, and a witty mouth that would give Andrea smart advice or make her laugh if she was feeling down. Their friendship was strong, and it was something both girls cherished.

"Master Irv again?" Lily placed the damp towel on her best friend's forehead and brushed some stray locks out of Andrea's face.

"Yes," Andrea sobbed.

"I just don't understand why King Richard didn't fire him after you told him after the first time Master Irv yelled at you," Lily shook her head.

"My father and him are best friends like you and me. He really likes Master Irv and believes that he's a wonderful teacher and that I need to grow up," Andrea brushed a tear from her eyes and began to shake from her cries again, "He's just so scary! I just w-wanted to ask if there was another r-reason for enslaving the Queen because I don't think it's fair or just to capture her for her whole life."

"Oh Andy," Lily smiled and sat down next to the brunette. Andrea loved the masculine-sounding nickname ever since Lily christened it to her back when she was 7 years old, but she was careful to always never let her father know that she liked going by a boy's name. "You always root for the underdog in situations. But maybe he's right? Maybe Queen Miranda _was_ a terror and the only way to stop her was to imprison her."

"But for her whole life Lil? That's awful," Andrea propped her elbow up and rested her cheek in her hand. "I believe that everybody should have a second chance." she was silent for a minute before adding, "I do think that there is more to the story than what my father or Master Irv have told me though. They both get a weird look in their eyes whenever they tell the story, and I can always _feel_ my father's tension radiating off of him."

"Want my advice?" Lily asked and Andrea nodded. "Forget about Queen Miranda. There's nothing you can do right now to help her even if you wanted to-you don't even know where she is! You're only 10, so you should be more worried about things other than a Queen who has been missing for 20 years."

"You're probably right," Andrea sighed and looked down.

"Of course I am," Lily playfully nudged her friend's shoulder. "Besides, it would help Master Irv stop terrorizing you if you stopped asking questions."

"Then how am I going to get any answers or knowledge?" Andrea asked, frustrated.

"Books," Lily smiled.

* * *

Six years after Lily had divulged to her friend of the hidden library in the castle, Andrea spent all of her free time in the cozy room, devouring each and every word like it was food for her starving soul. She hadn't discovered any more about the Queen, but she was distracted by that fact when she realized the library housed hundreds of other books that were all filled with amazing knowledge. She couldn't believe that her father hadn't told her about it before. The room was hidden behind a tapestry of a beautiful garden on the fifth floor, and if Lily hadn't been told to dust in there once every month, Andrea would have never known it existed. Andrea had never told her father of her discovery, since she was smart enough to know that if he hadn't revealed it to her, then he didn't want it to be revealed at all. King Richard was always pretty fair when it came to his daughter. He had given her a horse on her 13th birthday, which she quickly named Guinness after a hero in one of the books she read, and he had allowed her to play with the stable boy, Doug. As they grew older, their playdates morphed into deep conversations and talks about issues Andrea couldn't speak about with anybody else, save for Lily.

Between the books, her horse, and her friends, Andrea's life was going smoothly. She was 16, eligible to date but not marry, and she already had her eye on a handsome man named Nathaniel. He had a full head of curly black hair, and beautiful green eyes. All the ladies were enamored by him, Andrea included. As the Princess grew, she found herself becoming taller and slimmer with gentle curves that were the envy of many women in the kingdom. Her chestnut hair grew long, cascading down the length of her back, and her face matured. She was beautiful.

The day that changed Andrea's life forever came on a lazy Sunday afternoon. Andrea was curled up underneath a willow tree, reading a book. Being fall, the weather was perfect. The sun shone brightly down on her while a slight breeze kept her from overheating. Her chestnut hair was tied in a long braid off to the side, and her long purple dress complemented her pale complexion beautifully. Teeth sunk in her full lower lip, Andrea's attention was focused completely in the story and not on her surroundings.

"Ahem," a deep voice said quietly.

There was no response.

"Princess!" the voice came sharper and Andrea snapped her head up, her eyes unfocused.

"Oh, Sir Christian," she sighed, shutting her book reluctantly. She used to have a crush on him back when she was younger. He was so handsome, plus, he was a knight! But as Andrea grew and matured, she realized that he was just an egotistical jerk who only liked to talk about himself.

Christian flashed his perfect, white teeth at her and said, "I hope I wasn't disturbing you. I wished to ask you if you would accompany me to lunch."

"No thank you, I already have my lunch here," Andrea gestured to her right where a loaf of bread and an apple were sitting on a small handkerchief.

"Perfect," Christian sat down next to her and took the bread, biting a huge piece of it off and chewing noisily. Andrea cringed. How in the world had she ever found him attractive? "A bit dry, but still alright," Christian swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I was so close to capturing another dragon today. I almost cut her head off, but alas, she got away."

"Good," Andrea muttered, looking at him with disgust.

"What was that?" Christian picked up the apple and crunched into it, letting out a moan when the sweet juice filled his mouth.

"Nothing. I just remembered-my father wanted me to some chores for him," Andrea stood up, but before she could take a step, Christian threw his arm out and snatched her arm. She looked back at him quizzically and tried to pull her arm away with no success.

"Will you do the honor of meeting me for dinner?" Christian caressed her arm, making her want to vomit.

"No, thank you," Andrea pulled her arm away.

"But-" Christian attempted to grab her again, but Andrea took a big step back.

"Let me make one thing clear," her mocha eyes blazed into his, "I do not-and will not- ever have any interest in sharing anything with you. You think you're so great because you have immortality just because you defeated Queen Miranda, but guess what? It doesn't make you special-in fact, it makes you creepy because you look the same as you did 26 years ago! Realistically, you're like 50 years old, which makes you old enough to be my father. So, stop pursuing me. Oh and by the way, I hope you enjoyed my lunch." And with those final words of her rant, Andrea turned her back and stormed off, leaving Christian stupidly blinking after her.

"The bread was dry!" Christian childishly yelled after her. He raised his arm and looked at himself in his metal armor that was on his wrist. Baring his teeth, he turned his head back and forth, his eyes approving his strong jawline and almost flawless complexion. "And I look hot for being 50!"

* * *

Andrea marched towards the castle with a frown on her face. He was such a pig!

"Ugh!" she exclaimed out loud.

She made her way to the kitchen where she quickly grabbed another loaf of bread and a new apple before finding a secluded windowsill to sit on. The princess re-lost herself in her book and ate her lunch slowly, savoring each word that she read like they were the bread she ate.

"Princess," another nasally voice interrupted her reading, and she looked up into the eyes of Master Irv.

"Yes Master?" Andrea asked, mentally rolling her eyes.

"Your readings are done, yes? I can't think of another reason why you would be wasting a Sunday afternoon reading that trash if you don't have your schoolwork finished."

"I have them done Master Irv," Andrea gritted her teeth. Like she had with Christian when she matured, she had stopped being afraid of her measly tutor and started being annoyed with him.

"Good, I expect a full three-page report on the history of the kingdom tomorrow," he turned away and slunk off.

"For the five billionth time in a row," Andrea stuck her tongue out at his back before turning back to the pages in her book.

This time, she managed to get through three whole chapters before being interrupted again.

"Andy!"

"Lily!" she greeted her friend with a genuine smile.

"I- h-have something v-very i-important t-to show you," Lily panted as she doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"Oh my goodness what is it?" Andrea hopped up and rushed to aid her friend.

"I'm fine," Lily batted away her hands. "I j-just need a breather. I ran all the way here."

"What happened?" Andrea's eyes were wide.

"I know where the Queen is."

A full minute passed before Andrea's jaw closed and she could form a sentence. "W-what?! Where? Lily, you must tell me everything!"

"I hear everything as you know, being a maid and all," Lily explained excitedly and Andrea nodded, "so while I was dusting, I overheard King Richard question Master Irv about the Queen's condition. Of course, Master Irv being the arrogant, narcissistic, self-centered know-it-all he is, puffed his chest out and led the King right to the place where the Queen resides."

"And you, being the sweet, nosy, sneaky, wonderful person you are, followed them," Andrea laughed.

"And I learned how to get in," Lily grinned. "You have to come with me right away-the King and Master Irv might come snooping around for us!"

"You are the most amazing girl ever, you know that right?" Andrea smiled warmly at her friend and linked their arms together.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Lily grinned, pleased. "Now let's go!"

The two young women hurried through the castle, and Lily led Andrea to a hidden corridor that was only visible after she pushed the nose of a statue in. Andrea looked on in amazement-she had passed that very statue almost every single day, yet had never thought it could be a hidden passageway. Lily grasped Andrea's hand tightly, pressed a finger to her own lips to signal they should be absolutely silent, and then led her through the long, dark hall. Andrea kept a hand on the cool stone wall to not lose her place, while her other hand tangled with Lily's tightly.

"I do have to tell you something," Lily whispered.

"Yes?" Andrea said back just as quietly. She didn't know why they were whispering-maybe it was the anticipation of the moment or maybe it was just because they were both a little frightened by doing something forbidden.

"The Queen is still a dragon."

"How is that possible?" Andrea gasped.

"I don't know," Lily shrugged. "Somehow, somebody has put an enchantment on the area that made it impossible for the Queen to change back into her human form. That same enchantment also made it impossible for her to age."

"That's barbaric," Andrea gasped. "To never be able to be a human again? I can not believe my father would be so cruel."

Lily's only response was to squeeze her hand as they pushed on. The darkness slowly started to recede into a soft, white light that illuminated Lily's dark skin and Andrea's own pale skin. The walls seemed to get taller and the room became bigger. A door came into view and Lily pressed her ear to it before opening it. Nothing could have prepared Andrea for what she saw.

A large, beautiful white dragon was curled up in the bottom of the pit that was about 50 feet down from where Andrea and Lily were standing. A bridge made of iron went around the whole pit, allowing anybody who wished to view the magnificent creature from all angles without the risk of getting killed or hurt. Not that it mattered of course, Andrea thought, her eyes hardening when she spotted the multiple chains cutting deep into the dragon's flesh. It would be impossible to break free from those tethers, made evident from the bloodied scars where it was clear that the Queen struggled. Andrea's eyes teared up as she saw the injuries made from the crude steel shackles.

"Oh Lily, that's terrible," Andrea couldn't help the tears from spilling over. "I wish I could cut her free."

"There is a ladder," Lily joked, then when she saw her friend's face, she turned serious. "Andy, no! You'd be insane. She'd probably roast you alive and then eat you. Plus, those bounds would be difficult to cut-you'd need a sword or something."

Suddenly, the dragon raised her head and opened her eyes, revealing magnificent, crystal blue depths. Andrea's breath was stolen as her own brown pools stared deep into the Queen's eyes. There was so much sorrow hidden there, yet there was a challenge in them too when she saw Andrea. Recognition shone through her features when her eyes ran over the familiar jawline, eyes, and nose that Andrea had inherited from her parents. Andrea continued to look in those mysterious depths, and felt her heart breaking again when she saw the clear pain the dragon was in.

"Andy! I hear something-somebody's coming. We have to get out of here," Lily shook Andrea's arm, her eyes filled with panic.

"Alright, you go ahead," Andrea said absentmindedly, not tearing her gaze away from the Queen's.

"No, Andy! Snap out of it...we _have_ to go. Now!" Lily pulled Andrea, succeeding in breaking the two's mutual, intimate, intense eye contact.

"Okay," Andrea breathed out. "Just a second."

She looked back over the railing and looked back at the broken Queen. "I promise to save you," she whispered before turning around and rushing out of the forbidden area.

For the first time in a long time, the dragon felt a sense of hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much everybody :) I'm so happy that many people have seemed to enjoy it so far! You guys rock**

Throwing the door open to her bed chambers, Andrea stormed in with a look of disgust and anger on her face. How could her own father do such a horrendous thing to such a beautiful creature? It was inhumane and monstrous-certainly not words Andrea would ever use to describe her father, yet what she just saw was nothing but. She paced back and forth, her anger like a boiling pot of water, bubbling and brewing deep within her. Suddenly, she felt her fingers tingle and her hands twitched.

"What-" she started before the candle next to her bed burst into flames. She shrieked and leapt back from the raging fire, feeling pure terror. Immediately, the flame lessened and all that was left was melted wax dripping on the floor. Andrea's eyes nervously skittered around her room before she backed up slowly and turned to run out of her chambers.

* * *

"I swear Doug! It just burst in flames-right in front of me!" Andrea followed Doug into the stables.

Doug had a huge bale of hay in his strong arms and was carrying it into the barn as his best friend prattled on. It was their normal routine-Doug doing chores while Andrea jabbered nonsense in his ear.

"Andy," he set the hay down in Guinness' stall and turned to face her, his hands on his hips. "Do you really believe that a candle just magically burst into fl-"

"That's it!" Andrea snapped her fingers together in the air. "Maybe I did magic!"

Doug raised an eyebrow and turned to walk back outside to pick up more hay. Andrea trailed after him, waving her arms as she talked. "I mean it Doug...You don't know if I have magical powers or not."

"Sweetie, as magical as you are just on your own, I'm not sure if you have _real_ magic," Doug grunted as he lifted the heavy stack. He carried it back into the stables and set it down in a different horse's stall. When he turned back, he saw Andrea petting Guinness' black muzzle. She seemed lost in thought as she stroke the soft hairs. "Andy?" he asked softly.

Andrea turned to Doug with a small smile on her face. "My mother had magic."

"The Queen had magic?" Doug gasped. "Why didn't you ever tell me that?"

"You know I don't like talking about Mom," Andrea said softly, and a hint of tears sparkled in her doe eyes.

"I'm sorry Andy," Doug said quietly and moved to embrace his friend.

"It's alright," Andrea looked up with a wobbly grin. "I just miss her even though I've never met her. Is that weird?"

"Not at all," her best friend said strongly. "I think it would be incredibly hard _not_ knowing somebody who was special and important in your life. You know she existed at one point, and it seems cruel that fate designed it so that you two will never meet. It's not weird or silly."

"Thanks Doug," the brunette sniffed and rested her forehead on Doug's chest, grateful that she had a wonderful friend like him.

The two friends were silent for a moment before Doug finally broke the peaceful silence.

"Hey, if I ever find myself in the unfortunate position of a fight, will you magic me out of there?"

Andrea snorted. "Of course."

"Want to go riding?"

"Definitely."

* * *

It was the day before Andrea's 18th birthday party, and everybody in the kingdom was busy preparing for the big day. A maiden's 18th birthday signified her entrance into adulthood, therefore allowing her to marry an eligible bachelor in the country. For a princess, her 18th birthday signified the day where the King was allowed to marry her off to a man he picked out for her. The big reveal was to come at dinnertime the eve of her birthday, and she was to be wed and hopefully pregnant by the end of that night. Andrea dreaded the big reveal for, no matter how sweet her father was, he was terrible at listening to her wishes in men. The one time she had brought up the subject, mentioning Nate as a possible choice, King Richard had thundered throughout the Great Hall that it was _his_ decision to make and only _he_ could choose the right man for her. Men in her kingdom all thought they knew what was best for women-with the exception of Doug. It drove Andrea crazy. Regardless to say, she blew up another candle. This time, she focused on the feeling right before it happened and all she got was intense hatred and anger. Obviously that didn't make sense though...the only time she could do magic was when she was angry? Andrea experimented and kept a faithful, dedicated daily schedule of magic lessons throughout the week to teach herself. She found a few books that explained some aspects of magic, but they were old and outdated. Plus, they weren't very helpful. Still, she stuck with it, and after months of endless practice and frustration, she managed to light a candle. Unfortunately, it was always a very weak flame, and it flickered and died out quickly no more than 3 seconds after she lit it. Still, it was progress and Andrea felt satisfied.

Along with her magic lessons, she had been scheming and planning to try and release the Queen. She had visited the dragon multiple times throughout the last two years, but it was always incredibly risky since there were guards posted almost 24/7. The only times the guards weren't standing at attention above the pit was one short 15 minute break midday for the Changing of the Guard. Andrea had to plan it exactly right in order to not get caught. Sneaking out was harder than sneaking in, because she didn't know when the next set of guards were coming. Yet she managed to avoid the defenders, and the short meetings she spent with the Queen would be forever imprinted in her heart and mind. Although the dragon couldn't speak, Andrea could tell that the Queen followed the conversation because of the intelligence that shone from those cobalt eyes. The topic of conversation varied every time, ranging from what she did that day, to Master Irv, to her friends or father, or even sometimes her mother. Miranda was easy to talk to, but maybe that was because she couldn't say anything back.

* * *

"Do I look like a giant cake?" Andrea asked as she turned to the side and scowled in the mirror.

The gown was ridiculously fluffy. It had long sleeves and was an ugly shade of pink that did not flatter her skin tone in any way. There were pink ruffles on the long skirt, and frankly, the whole thing looked like a mess. Unfortunately, that was the gown her father picked out for her to wear to meet her betrothed. She hoped like heck it was Nathaniel, even though her father had yelled at her for asking. She and Nate had been dating since the year prior, and she really liked him. He was smart, kind, and funny. Plus, if he saw her in the dress, they would both make fun of it together and she would feel comfortable with him. The farthest they went together was kissing and mildly fondling each other's bare stomachs, but Andrea had yet to lose her virginity.

"No," Lily tried hard to hide her smirk, but Andrea caught it.

"I do!" she wailed before erupting into giggles. Her face was a light shade of red when she twisted and turned in the mirror, examining the dress from every angle. "Ugh. I have to get out of this dress!"

She hopped off the stool she was standing on and stalked over to her closet, yanking the doors open and selecting a cerulean blue dress that came knee length.

"Um, can you help me get out of this?" Andrea tried to motion to the back of her dress, but it was so tight, her arms awkwardly flapped in front of her.

That did it. Lily started laughing and couldn't stop. "O-of course!" she gasped in-between giggles.

"What a great friend. Laughing at my expense and humiliation," Andrea faked anger.

"Oh stop," Lily began unbuttoning the back. "You know it's funny."

"Pft."

* * *

Andrea's heart plummeted when she heard the dreaded name fall from her father's lips. Christian. As in Christian Thompson, the 50-some year old self-absorbed annoying knight. She tuned the rest of her father's speech out and focused on not passing out when she saw her fiancé leering at her from across the room. How could her father be so blind? Anybody with common sense could see that he was a right ass. Plus, he _knew_ that she and Nate had been dating. Andrea could barely hear through the pounding of blood in her ears. She looked down at her plate and could feel her ears turning red from the blood rushing to them. She had to get out of there. Standing abruptly, Andrea flashed her signature sweet smile and curtsied to the room before turning and hobbling out of the Great Hall. Thank the lord her father was busy bragging about how Christian would be a great match for her, otherwise she would have never had the opportunity to leave.

Originally, Andrea's grand and elaborate plan was going to come after dinner when the guests were watching the fireworks, but she couldn't stand spending one more second in that room with her father and insufferable fiancé. So she quickly made her way to her room and flung open the door to reveal a startled Doug who was reading her favorite novel.

"Oh my goodness Andy," Doug panted with his hand over his chest. "You scared me so badly! I thought you were a guard!"

"Sorry Dougie," Andrea said apologetically.

"So, spill it," Doug smiled and set the book down. "Tell me who the handsome, lucky hunk is you're going to marry!"

Andrea grimaced and turned around, motioning for him to help her out of the gown. He started unbuttoning the ridiculous expanse of closures in the back as the brunette revealed, "Christian Thompson."

"What?" Doug exclaimed and he paused at the 5th button.

"I know!" Andrea growled. "I want to pull my hair out. How could my father do that to me? I've never made a secret of my distaste of the arrogant knight."

Doug finished undoing the back of the dress and turned around to give his friend some privacy to change. "What are you going to do? I can't even imagine...being married to him would be..." he shook his head.

"You're telling me! I have no idea what to do," Andrea shook her head and pulled on the knee-length cerulean frock she had on earlier. Slipping into simple, black flats, she walked over to her bed and drew out the king's sword from underneath the sheets.

Doug let out a low whistle. "I still can't believe you got it."

"It was easier than trying to see Queen Miranda, believe it or not," Andrea shrugged. "Father hasn't been in any recent battles lately, so he leaves it in his bedroom with nothing protecting it. It's pretty simple to steal anything from his room. Besides, I'm only borrowing it-I'll have it back by the end of the party."

"Speaking of that," Doug scratched his head, "won't your party guests wonder where you went to?"

"I think the only person who noticed was Nate, and that's because he was watching me." Andrea grabbed some ribbon and tied her hair up. "He looked crushed."

"Didn't you feel crushed?" Doug asked.

"Surprisingly not as much as I thought," Andrea shrugged. "I was crushed about learning that it was Christian more than I was about learning that I wasn't marrying Nate."

"Wait, so you cared more about _not_ marrying Christian than you did marrying Nate?" Doug scrunched his forehead. "You've been dating the guy for the past year!"

"I don't know," Andrea grimaced. "That makes me sound like a terrible person. I just didn't envision spending my whole entire life with Nate. He's a great guy, and I told my father I wanted to marry him over Christian, but honestly? I don't want to get married. I'm perfectly content with my life now."

She stepped past Doug and opened the door. "Coming?"

Doug shook his head, patted his pockets to make sure he had the distraction for the plan, and then followed his spirited friend. "Hey Andy, I just thought of something good that came out of this."

"And what is that?"

"At least your father didn't choose Master Irv for you to marry," Doug smiled when he heard Andrea's snorts of laughter.

"Oh Doug, you always know just how to cheer me up."

"Maybe you should have married me!"

Andrea's response was to bump his shoulder gently and then giggle more.

* * *

"Okay, so Doug, you light off the fireworks and then run as fast as you can, alright?" Andrea wanted to make sure that they were all on the same page.

"Right," Doug nodded and then turned to Lily and grinned widely. "This is so exciting!"

Lily grinned back at him before turning back to the princess. "And then I'll come rushing over to the mess and distract the guards by asking them inane questions and things."

"Make sure that they know it wasn't you who set them off. I don't want you getting into trouble because of me," Andrea's eyes glanced to the bucket full of water the maid was carrying. "Your excuse for missing the party is that you were helping me-"

"-by fetching you water because you were so excited by the prospect of marrying the bestest, smartest, coolest knight ever to walk this planet," Lily said dramatically before bursting into hushed giggles.

Andrea rolled her eyes but grinned. "Alright. Let's do it and pray that it works."

"Andy?" Lily placed her hand on her best friend's arm. "Be safe, ok?"

"Promise," Andrea hugged her and then hugged Doug. "You two be safe too."

"We will!" Doug waved and then hurried down the hall to light the fireworks.

Lily scurried off in the opposite direction while Andrea hid behind a wall and waited. Soon, the loud crackling noises of the crackers go off filled her ears, and she peeked around the corner to see the guards shouting and running down the hall to find the source of the intruding sound. Andrea took a deep breath, gripped the hilt of the sword tightly, and then ran to the statue. She jabbed its nose in, frantically looking around before plunging down the long hall. She reached the ring around the pit, and the dragon's head raised in interest as it noticed the panting, flushed brunette.

"I'm here to free you," Andrea said hurriedly. "Please don't fry me," she added under her breath.

She ran over to the side where the ladder was, and after a quick moments of hesitation, she threw the sword down where it bounced on the cement noisily. Scrambling down the rungs, she slipped multiple times but always regained her footing after a brief heart-attack. Andrea picked up the sword and then swallowed hard when she saw how close she was to the dragon. In past times, she had always been protected by the distance between them-that and the fact that there was a barrier that protected her. But now, she was standing not 10 feet away, and it was then she realized that the dragon was big-really big. Curious blue eyes peered into hers, and Andrea gulped. Then, steeling herself, she took a slow step closer and raised her trembling arms in the air as a sign of peace.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Andrea spoke softly. "I'm going to get you out of here."

She inched her way over to the dragon's bottom half, and wanted to pee her pants when she saw the heavy tail flicker in uncertainty. She kept her features calm and stoic though, not wanting to scare the large creature. While the dragon was breath-taking up close, it was also very terrifying.

"I'm just going to cut these chains off," Andrea lowered her arms slowly and placed her hand gingerly on the chain that bounded the Queen to the ground. "Don't move, ok?"

The dragon watched her warily, but made no attempt to disobey Andrea's plead. The princess kneeled and then began cutting the rusty chains in a sawing motion with the heavy sword. It didn't work, and Andrea was getting more and more frustrated as the bindings wouldn't break. Standing up, she swung the sword down in frustration with all of her power, and grinned when the stubborn steel finally broke. Looking up into the icy eyes, she gulped when she saw the disapproval in them.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going to do that," Andrea said softly. "It was the only way that I could get them undone."

She maintained a steady gaze before the dragon dipped its head in acceptance.

"Thank you," Andrea uttered softly.

Suddenly, she heard approaching voices and she panicked. It wasn't enough time! Andrea frantically cut the chains holding the dragon's hind legs and almost screamed when the powerful limbs moved. The dragon roared, making Andrea almost drop the sword in fright. _I'm going to die. She's almost free and she's going to eat me._ The voices became shouts, and the clank of armour could be heard as it drew closer. With sweat pouring down her neck and back, Andrea hacked at the steel wound around the Queen's front legs and almost began crying when the front right chain wouldn't break.

"Come on! Come on!" Andrea shouted in frustration.

She whacked it multiple times and felt helpless when she heard the guards call her name. They sounded confused, so hopefully they wouldn't notice it was her-

"Princess! What are you doing? Get her out of there. Go on! Get here out!"

-Or not. Andrea screamed with anger and her muscles burned with the exertion she used to strike the shackles. Still, she would-and could-not give up. The Queen deserved her freedom. Of course, to make matters worse, the Queen kept roaring and swishing her tail as she swayed back and forth, making it extremely difficult to cut in the same place in the iron every time.

"Hold still!" Andrea shrieked and delivered one last powerful blow.

The binding broke, and the Queen let out a bellow that thundered so loud, Andrea thought she had gone deaf for a moment. She could hear the guards shouting in panic for back-up and some screaming from the terror he felt at witnessing the dragon free. Arms trembling, Andrea fell on her back and scooted away when she saw the Queen unfurl her massive wings and let out another, softer growl. This time, it sounded like contentment. _Of course she's contented you idiot-she hasn't been able to do that for a good 20 years!_ Awed, Andrea forgot that she had just committed an offense against the crown by releasing the kingdom's number one enemy. She forgot that it was her 18th birthday and her father had just promised to marry her off to Sir Christian. She forgot that hundreds of guards were now rushing to this very spot and that she was probably going to be hung for her act of treason. The only thing the brunette focused on was how beautiful and intimidating the Queen looked. Her chest was heaving and her blue eyes were bright when she looked up. Her body rippled with the powerful steps she took, and Andrea couldn't help the giddiness that overcame her as she witnessed the magnificent spectacle.

"I did it!" Andrea whispered in joy and wonder.

"Princess! Do not worry-we will get you out!" a guard shouted down to her and waved on his men to climb into the pit.

Fear flooded through Andrea's body again, reality setting back into her conscious and making her panic. She scrambled to get up, the sword still firmly in her sweaty hand and frantically searched for a way out besides the ladder that was now swarming with guards. Before she could take a step, she felt a strong of wind blow in her face before claws dug in her shoulders and lifted her up. The pain hit quickly, and she cried out when she felt warm blood dripping down her arms. Andrea looked down and almost fainted when she saw the ground getting farther and farther away. There was more shouting from the soldiers, and panicked orders were issued to shoot the dragon.

"NO!" Andrea screamed. "If you shoot her, it'll kill me because we're too high up-I'll die if I fall from this height!"

They couldn't hear her over the commotion, and Andrea could feel tears streaming down her face at her helplessness. _That's what you get for saving a crazy dragon. You get kidnapped, and most likely get killed._ The Queen pulled them up higher and higher until she reached the top of the pit. Snarling and snapping her jaw at the guards, she was effective at clearing a path. Skimming low, she plowed through the long hallway before smashing into the door and exiting the prison. Andrea shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to watch in case a broken piece of the wall flew at her. It was a miracle that nothing did hit her. The dragon, still growling, flew to the right, the powerful gust of her wings making the flames of the candles go out. She flew at a fast pace, her wings brushing the edges of the walls. Finally, the dragon crashed through a window and out into the dark night. Her heart was light and free as she greedily inhaled the fresh, crisp air of fall. After so many years of being trapped in the stuffy, confined area, she had forgotten what clean air smelt like. It was truly a healing balm to her soul, and she let out a triumphant howl. Extending her wings to the fullest extent, she climbed higher before letting herself glide. She rode the wind and closed her eyes at the exquisite feeling of having the cool air blow in her face. Andrea, who had been clutching the Queen's legs in a death grip, almost threw up when she saw how high they were. She was terrified of heights, and being carried in this fashion was just the cherry on top. Her shoulders were killing her, and she began to shiver. _Hopefully I'll die quickly, _was her last thought before she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Andrea woke up with a gasp and shot straight up. Immediately, she regretted that action, since it made the world spin around her and made her stomach knot painfully again. Shutting her eyes, she slowly breathed in and out, trying to even her breath and her senses. Slowly, she became aware that she was laying on a soft bed of something-she reached down and brushed the ground with her fingertips. Pine needles. She was laying on pine needles, so that meant she was somewhere in the forest. Andrea opened her eyes slowly this time, and blinked to focus. Trees loomed over her, while the night sky peeked out from between the branches. Breathing evenly, she steadily eased herself upright into a sitting position and almost fell right back over when she saw the dragon watching her intently. The creature was sitting curled up extremely close to her, and instead of the scary roaring noises she was making earlier, her throat emitted a sort of humming purr. Andrea hesitantly reached her arm out and immediately cried with distress when a sharp pain filled her being. Her shoulder throbbed and she pulled it back with tears stinging in her eyes. Inanely, she noticed the sword was laying by her side. Somehow, she had managed to hold onto it even after passing out. The dragon shifted closer in alarm and gently nosed Andrea's shoulder. The brunette gasped when she felt the soft prod-it was the first time she had ever touched the Queen-minus the painful transportation that got her there. The creature opened her mouth and gently licked the deep claw wound, her eyes trained on Andrea's deep brown ones. At first it hurt, but then Andrea could literally feel her skin patching together. Breaking eye contact, she looked down at her shoulder and gasped. The wound was sealed, the only evidence of it being the dried blood around the skin. The Queen applied the same treatment to the other shoulder and Andrea sighed when the pain dissipated.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

The dragon nosed her in the arm, as if to say, 'No. Thank you."

"But seriously," Andrea stood up. "Next time if I have to free you, please don't kidnap me!"

The dragon sat up and rested on her haunches.

"Why did you-I can't believe you did that!" Andrea started pacing, working herself into a frenzy. "Oh god, my father must be so worried! What about my birthday? Where in the bloody hell am I? Oh no-I'm swearing! That's never a good sign. Ok Andrea. Calm down. You've got this. You can handle being stuck in the middle of the forest with a dragon who you just cut free. I should just-"

The Queen, getting a headache from Andrea's babbling, touched her nose to the slim woman's back, forcing her to stop and turn around. Andrea stared into her amazing eyes, sensing that the dragon was tired from the excitement of the day and sighed.

"Alright," she reached her hand out and stroked the surprisingly smooth scales.

A low rumble emerged, and Andrea smiled. "Let's go to bed. I'll figure out what to do in the morning."

She laid back down on the pine needles and shivered. The fall air really was too cold to be in without a coat or a long dress. Unfortunately, she had neither. Andrea faced away from the dragon and wrapped her arms around herself to provide some comfort. She felt the dragon shift next to her, and suddenly a wing was in front of her. Stifling a gasp, Andrea turned back around and found herself face-to-face with the Queen. The creature had extended her wings, enveloping Andrea in a warm shelter. Warm azure eyes found hers, and Andrea smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered and curled up next to the dragon's warm stomach, her long chestnut hair brushing against a snout.

The Queen's tail wrapped itself next to Andrea's lithe form, making the brunette feel incredibly secure and safe in the dragon's protective hold. Exhaustion taking ahold of Andrea's body, she fell asleep quickly. The Queen cracked open her eyes when she heard the girl's soft snores, and looked at the princess fondly. Touching her nose to a smooth forehead, the dragon felt her heart warm. She owed her life to the young woman who had saved hers. Wrapping herself more firmly around the precious woman, the Queen closed her eyes again and fell asleep with a faint smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thank you everybody for the sweet reviews and follows to my story! :) I'm sorry it took so long to update-school makes me so busy! :(**

Andrea woke to the sound of a whimper. Her eyes shooting open, she found herself pressed into the dragon's side. The smooth skin was shuddering, and Andrea gasped when she realized the creature was in obvious pain. Scrambling back, she soon located the source of the ache. The places where the crude iron chains had cut into her were oozing blood, and the areas around them were swollen and red.

"Oh my goodness," Andrea breathed and finally looked at the Queen.

Darkened blue eyes stared back at her, her suffering evident in the hazy pools. Andrea's heart broke all over again, and she gently placed her hand on the dragon's nose. It seemed to calmed the Queen, and she squeezed her eyes shut, savoring the soft touch of the princess.

"Can't you lick it like you did to mine?" Andrea spoke gently and stroked the scaly skin.

The dragon opened her murky blue eyes again and they seemed to say_ I can't. _Her eyes darkened further and her lids drooped in exhaustion.

"They must be infected," Andrea muttered to herself. "Oh no," she gasped when the creature dropped onto her lap, her energy finally spent. Andrea's arms cradled the Queen's head as she began crying. "No, no no. Don't give up!" _How could I have been so stupid to forget about her injuries last night?_ "Please," Andrea rested her forehead against the dragon's. Tears leaked out of her chocolate-colored eyes when she thought of the agony her kingdom had put this dragon/woman through. Now she was going to die, and it was all Andrea's fault for not saving her sooner from the prison and not attending to her wounds as soon as they landed. Her eyes closed, she failed to notice the golden light that flowed out of her and surrounded the dragon's body. Suddenly, the head resting under her neck shifted, and Andrea raised her own head with a gasp. The creature stared up at her, the beautiful blue eyes back to their normal state. Andrea's eyes shifted quickly to the injuries, and found them gone. The white scales shone brightly, and there was no evidence of the time the dragon had spent in captivity. The Queen raised her head, and Andrea, who realized that her arms were still cradling the creature, let go quickly, her mouth still slightly open. The creature stood up and walked away a couple of feet before a bright, white light enveloped her. Andrea shut her eyes from the harsh brightness, and when she opened them again, the most beautiful woman stood before her. The woman's short hair was as white as snow, and her eyes were still the same familiar brilliant shade of blue as the dragon's were. She wore brown pants tucked into black boots lined with fur, which surprised Andrea slightly, since women weren't allowed to wear such garments. A cream-colored blouse was partially hidden under a black woolen cape. Andrea's mouth, which was open before, dropped even further as she took in the vision before her.

"Y-your Majesty?" Andrea felt stupid, but she didn't know what to call the Queen.

"Andrea."

Andrea almost swooned when she heard how the woman pronounced her name-she emphasized the second syllable like the French did. Plus, her voice was smooth, silky, and soft. The brunette stood still, trembling slightly and not knowing how to act or respond. The woman walked slowly towards her and unconsciously, Andrea stumbled a step back. The other woman stopped, frowning slightly. "I won't hurt you," she said softly.

"I-I know," Andrea mentally scolded herself for being rude. "I'm sorry. I'm just...wow." she blushed deeply and turned away.

A gentle hand on her chin startled the brunette before she realized it was just the Queen turning her face. Her eyes hungrily captured the crystal blue pools, and for a moment, they just looked at each other.

"Thank you," the Queen said, breaking the silence.

She dropped her hand and Andrea wanted to scream at her to put it back on her skin. However, she refrained and smiled shyly. "You're welcome Your Majesty."

"Call me Miranda. 'Your Majesty' seems so droll."

"Yes Miranda."

"Tell me Andrea," Miranda's sharp eyes pierced hers, "why did you save me?"

Andrea took a deep breath and forced herself to maintain eye contact, "I've heard your story since the day I was practically born. I never really questioned why you were in captivity until I grew older and matured somewhat. You have done nothing wrong from what I can tell, and I still don't know why my father sent his best soldiers to capture you. Your treatment was barbaric, and I deeply apologize for what my father and my people have done to you."

Miranda studied her for a bit before repeating softly, "Thank you Andrea."

"You're welcome," Andrea smiled. "So, um," she shuffled awkwardly, "where do we go from here? Will you take me back to my kingdom?"

"We're going to find my followers," Miranda rested her hands on her hips and turned to face the woods. "Then I will take you back to your kingdom."

"But why do you need me?" Andrea frowned at Miranda's back. "You have your powers back now. You're free."

"I'm not 'free' as you so eloquently put it," Miranda snapped, her head twisting around. Immediately, Andrea wilted inside but tried to mask her pain with an expression of indifference. "I am a hunted woman now, and since I made the mistake of taking you with me, I am now in even bigger danger. I don't have all of my powers back because that cursed prison I was in drained me of all of them. I turned back into a woman because your magic helped fuel mine."

"I'm not that magical," Andrea crossed her arms and blinked furiously to keep the tears at bay. She didn't know why she was reacting so strongly to the older woman's words. She had heard much worse from her father and Master Irv.

"On the contrary, you are. You are extremely powerful," Miranda started to pace back and forth. "I can feel your power-it radiates off of you in waves."

"Then why is it I can only do it when I'm feeling angry or sad?" Andrea crossed her arms tighter and glared at the other woman.

"Because emotion, especially extreme, fuels magic. When you healed me-"

"I didn't heal-" Andrea started to protest.

"Quiet!" Miranda cut her off and Andrea closed her mouth, her dark eyes staring daggers into the Queen's. "You healed me because you pitied me."

"I felt compassion for you and extreme sorrow that something so beautiful would die!" Andrea yelled and threw her arms in the air, not noticing Miranda's sudden still posture. "I don't even know why you kidnapped me in the first place. That's pretty cliché, don't you think? The dragon kidnapping a Princess? Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Help me." The words were so soft-spoken, they sounded almost like a plea. Andrea's anger drained out of her almost immediately when she heard the proud Queen's call for help.

She gazed in Miranda's eyes, searching for what she didn't know. Deep pools of crystals pleaded with her own chocolate eyes, and Andrea felt herself melt. "Alright," she said quietly. "Where do we start?"

"We need to find what's left of my followers," Miranda's posture suddenly stiffened and her eyes turned dark. Her jaw tensed as she spoke her next words. "And then we need to find my children."

* * *

They had been walking in silence for a while, Andrea's head still spinning from learning about the Queen's daughters. That bit of information completely threw her for a loop and helped fuel her anger towards her father and especially Christian. To be in captivity for so long, not knowing if your only children were safe or not... Andrea shuddered at the thought and timidly peeked over at the proud woman next to her. The older woman's posture was tall and graceful, filled with purpose and confidence. Andrea's own immaculate posture, the one she had spent years perfecting at a result of her royal bloodline, looked sloppy next to Miranda's, and the brunette self-consciously straightened her back even more and raised her chin. Feeling better about her appearance, Andrea's thoughts found themselves turning again to the Queen beside her.

"I can practically feel the questions burning a hole through your pretty little head," Miranda said, making Andrea jump slightly. "Ask," she waved her hand in the air, but did not falter her steps.

"Um," Andrea stuttered and then cursed herself. She was a princess! She shouldn't stammer. "First, um, well," she struggled to what she should ask first. There was so much she wanted to know.

"I come from a long line of dragons," Miranda started, her boots making a soft crunching noise on the orange and red leaves that littered the ground. "My father was king of the dragons before he was killed in battle when I was just a baby, and after my mother died when I was 25, I inherited the throne. I was betrothed to a good man, George, and we were married for a short time before he died of a deadly illness. Soon after he passed, I found that I was pregnant. I was blessed with two beautiful daughters, Caroline and Cassidy," Miranda took a breath and closed her eyes. "They are the joys of my life, and now I've lost them as well. I can't imagine..." she trailed off and then seemed to pull herself together and said quietly, "I've suffered a lot of loss in my life."

Andrea tentatively reached out and placed her hand on the Queen's. Her dark eyes stared into crystal blue ones tenderly as she said confidently, "There will be no more loss. We will find your daughters." Squeezing the soft hand beneath hers in reassurance, she smiled at Miranda.

The snow-white hair tilted to the side as Miranda appraised the young woman before her. "You have given me a precious gift Andrea," the Queen reached up and tucked a stray piece of chocolate hair behind the princess' hair, making her gasp slightly at the action.

Andrea's fluttered shut at the contact and she breathed, "What is it?"

"Hope."

Pale cheeks blushed with color as the young woman took in that one, fragile word. Her heart swelled with an emotion she couldn't place, but all she knew was that her world now revolved around the woman standing opposite her.

"I swear to do everything in my power to help you Miranda," Andrea vowed, trying to convey her emotions through her forceful tone.

Miranda's lips turned up into a small smile, the first one Andrea had ever seen from her. "Good. We will fly then to gain more ground. Most of my energy has returned and I can now transform back into a dragon."

"Fly?" Andrea squeaked, her palms suddenly becoming sweaty.

Miranda's eyes turned soft. "I apologize for injuring you the first time we flew together. I was not thinking when I grasped you in my talons."

"You healed me so it's fine," Andrea replied, slightly grinning before it faded when she remembered her fear of heights. "I'm terrified of being away from the solid Earth though."

"I see," Miranda tapped her lower lip with her finger.

Andrea shivered slightly, part from thinking about flying, and partly because the cool air was finally starting to take its toll on her fragile skin. Miranda undid the front closure of her cloak, and rather grandiosely swept it around before it fluttered down on the princesses shoulders, sheltering the pale skin from the slight wind. Andrea clutched it with her hand and gave her best smile to the older woman, conveying her thanks. With the cloak gone, the Queen's white, fitted blouse was on display, highlighting the slender frame of the beautiful woman. Andrea's breath was stolen and she found it difficult to concentrate on anything else, but with great difficulty, pulled herself back into the present.

Miranda gave a short nod. "I will help you this time, but it requires physical contact from both of us to make it work."

"Physical contact?" Andrea's heartbeat began to increase. "What kind of physical contact?"

"Merely our foreheads resting against each other's," Miranda waved her hand in the air. "Nothing too superfluous."

"Right," Andrea bit her lip. "Shall we do it now?"

Miranda's response was to step forward and tilt her head down to meet Andrea's. Smooth skin touched the brunette's forehead, and her long lashes fluttered at the soft contact. Suddenly, the smooth skin melted into scales, and Andrea's eyes flew open in shock. The majestic white dragon was back, her piercing blue eyes locked onto Andrea's.

_Climb on my back now Andrea._

"Miranda?" Andrea whispered incredulously after she heard the smooth tones of the Queen's voice in her head.

_Yes it's me. I wove a slight spell between us that allows us to communicate telepathically. This spell also allows for another special thing, but to find that out, you must climb on my back._

Andrea gripped the cape tighter around her body and followed Miranda's orders. Tentatively, she placed her foot on a strong shoulder muscle, and quickly pulled herself up to rid the dragon's leg of her weight. The brunette swung her other leg around the broad shoulders and gingerly lowered herself down on the smooth patch of skin so she was resting comfortably.

_Wrap your arms around my neck so you don't fall off._

Andrea's long arms wound around Miranda and her eyes automatically squeezed shut, her fear petrifying her being.

_No, no. Keep your eyes open Andrea. I won't let you fall._

The princess obeyed and unconsciously tightened her arms, making the Queen secretly smile when she felt that slender body being pressed closer. Miranda's arched her back and tightened her muscles in preparation to take off. As she did so, Andrea felt pure excitement flood her entire being and she gasped at the sensation. It was the happiest she had ever felt in her life-so full of exhilaration and anticipation, Andrea couldn't stop the wide smile that stretched across her face. Her heart felt light and she found herself mimicking Miranda's actions, arching her own back and breathing slightly heavier in excitement. Miranda growled softly before she shot off the ground like a rocket. Her massive wings unfurled, and she rode the wind higher and higher. Instead of the overwhelming panic Andrea should have felt with the unexpected takeoff, all she felt was euphoria. Internally, she encouraged Miranda to fly higher. Her body still crouched low over the dragon's, and she squeezed her thighs unconsciously to tell the creature to go faster, like she did with her horse. Miranda's nostrils flared as she took in the crisp, fresh fall air and she climbed even higher. Soon, they were in the clouds, looking down on the forest below them. Miranda's wings opened to their fullest, and she allowed the wind to blow her along.

_Do you see why flying is so enjoyable now?_

"Yes," Andrea sighed in happiness. The sense of freedom she felt in the air was overwhelming. She felt powerful.

_This spell was to allow you to feel my feelings, and allow me to feel yours. As I don't sense any fear from you right now, I can only assume that it worked._

"It did!" Andrea laughed joyfully and hugged Miranda the best she could. "Thank you!"

Without warning, Miranda swooped down before pulling back up in a deep arc, making Andrea whoop with glee. The brunette stretched her arms out and closed her eyes, savoring the sweet caress of the wind tickling her body. She felt special, being able to share this incredible moment with the most marvelous woman she had ever met. Miranda's own heart felt elated as well, and she tossed her head in pure joy. Certainly, it was the best flight she ever had. The Queen wanted to keep this precious creature on her back hers forever. She wanted to be the one that Andrea loved, the one that Andrea found joy, comfort, and love in. The older woman sent the feeling of fondness to the young woman through their connection, barely containing her joy when she felt the timid response of hope and affection Andrea sent back. The dragon let out a happy growl and increased her pace, all the while keeping a firm concentration on the brunette's feelings and thoughts, sending her positive messages to encourage the feelings coursing through both of them.

* * *

They landed gently, and Andrea scrambled off the dragon's back, wanting to talk to the woman immediately. Within seconds, the Queen was back and Andrea beamed at her.

"That was absolutely marvelous," Andrea's eyes shone as she looked into Miranda's eyes. "I never knew that flying could be that spectacular. Thank you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Miranda smiled and tilted her head. "Shall we continue on foot?"

"Yes, we should find shelter," Andrea looked at their surroundings for the first time. "Where are we?"

"My land. We should find some of my followers," Miranda began setting a brisk pace, despite her long flight.

"Alright," Andrea naturally fell in step with her and couldn't help but feel a tendril of unease when she took in her surroundings. They were walking in a forest of trees, but the bark was blackened and soot littered the ground. Mountains kissed the sky in the distance, their dark appearance foreboding and frightening.

"I can feel you reactions to this place," Miranda looked at Andrea, who blushed. "The spell is still in tact."

"I apologize. I did not mean to offend you."

"You have not," Miranda's eyes turned sad when she surveyed her terrain. "My poor kingdom was reduced to this state of death after the Great War. My people scattered, fearing their own lives, and it appears that nobody has returned to change this place into the beauty it once was. Even I feel uneasy here."

Andrea's heart broke when she heard the wistful tone. "Miranda, I promise-"

Suddenly, a strong force collided with her body and she yelped pitifully before the wind was knocked out of her. Andrea fell on her back to the ground, and she barely had enough time to register the pain before a cloaked figure straddled her stomach and pined her down, effectively trapping any attempts to free herself. A sudden chill swept through Andrea's body when she felt a long knife being pressed into her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so so much for all of the follows and reviews! :) **

Andrea had never really given much thought to her death, but being pinned down on the ground with a knife to her throat definitely wasn't the way she wanted to go.

"What are you doing with Her Majesty?" a heavily accented voice growled, and the knife pressed further into the delicate skin of the brunette's neck, drawing blood.

"Get off of her," hearing Miranda's cutting tone soothed Andrea's heart. Perhaps she wouldn't be killed-Not with Miranda protecting her. "Stand up and remove your hood."

"I will not stand, but I will reveal my face Your Majesty." A hand reached up and tugged the hood off, revealing a stunning redhead.

"Emily?" Miranda gasped slightly.

The British woman inclined her head and flashed a smile to the long lost queen. "Welcome home."

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" the King roared, and all of his terrified subjects shrunk away from him.

"Y-your Majesty," the head guard bowed and hesitantly inched forward, all the while keeping his head low, "there was an incident. Somehow, the dragon was freed, and she took the Princess with her."

There was silence. Each person in the throne room barely dared to move a muscle, much less breathe. They kept their lips pursed and their posture tense. King Richard's face was as still as stone before he started laughing. The frightening noise echoed off the high-ceilinged wall, and each soldier in the room tucked his face into his body a little more. The King snorted and guffawed so hard, he sunk down onto his bejeweled throne and in a very un-kingly manner, raised his hand up to cup his mouth.

"That's priceless," he gasped between laughs.

"Your Majesty?" the head guard cautiously asked.

Suddenly, the laughs were cut off and King Richard's face slammed down into a mask of stone. Curling his fingers tightly around the arm of his chair, he leaned forward, making everybody in the room unconsciously do the same. Big mistake. The King bellowed his next words, making everyone cringe and resist the urge to clap their hands over their ears. "It's priceless that you imbeciles could have possibly let the former Queen go, much less allow her to take my only daughter with her! The cell was _magically_ sealed. Practically impenetrable. So, somebody please explain to me. How. Did. This. Happen?"

The room was silent. None of the guards had ever seen their normally relaxed King in this state of anger. He was usually ruled with a level head, and a compassionate heart. Unfortunately, today he seemed to be ruling with neither.

"I see. None of you have an answer." King Richard sat back in his chair and massaged his temples. "My daughter is with that..._madwoman,_ and it's all because you incompetent fools made a fatal error in doing your job right."

"There was a disrupting sound Your Majesty," a soldier bravely stepped forward and trembled when he addressed his King. "We thought it was a bomb, but it turned out to be fireworks, and we came back, and we tried to save the princess, but it was too late, but we shot at the huge dragon-it was so huge!- and-"

"Shut up you bumbling fool," Richard hissed and then stood up and began pacing. "Let me get this straight. You _all_ left your posts to investigate what turned out to be simple _fireworks?!_"

All of the guards looked down guiltily and the rustle of armor could be heard as the soldiers shuffled their feet.

"Sir Christian!" he yelled. "Somebody get me the only competent knight around."

"No need Your Majesty," the blond man threw open the doors, making quite an entrance. He moved effortlessly through the parting crowd, and gave a self-absorbed grin to the King. The rest of the knights rolled their eyes at the narcissistic knight.

The ruler of the land clapped Christian on the back and smiled. "Finally. My best knight," King Richard turned to the audience, and his voice boomed, "I appoint Sir Christian to lead a small army, at his discretion, to return my daughter to me, and kill the Queen for good!" None of the soldiers seemed very thrilled at the prospect of serving under the rule of the dimwitted knight, and they all averted their gazes. Feeling angry, the King narrowed his eyes. "Those staying will clean up the mess the dragon made, and endure some...punishments."

His fighters quickly made haste to appease to Christian's vain side, all giving him compliments on his physical appearance. King Richard smiled when a small army of his best men finally formed. They stood stiffly, awaiting orders.

"Find my daughter," was all the King said.

"I will not fail Your Grace," Christian flashed a smile and then turned to his small army. "Let's go."

They all bowed and hustled out of the room, not daring to speak a word until they completely left the castle. The worried father sank down onto his throne again, his heart and mind suddenly aching with the unknown knowledge of his daughter's well-being.

"My King," Irv appeared out of nowhere and placed his hand on Richard's shoulder.

"What is it my old friend?" the King asked wearily.

"May I have permission to leave the castle for a conference?"

Richard's attention was distracted by thoughts of his daughter, so he absentmindedly waved his hand and said, "Permission granted."

Irv turned around and left swiftly with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Emily," Miranda repeated, the look of awe still on her face.

Andrea felt a surge of jealousy for some reason, and shifted, trying to rid herself of the woman's weight.

"Don't move," the redhead snapped down at her and Andrea frowned.

"Let her up Emily, she is the one who rescued me. She is a friend, not a foe," Miranda said.

"Oh," Emily quickly scrambled off and Andrea tried to preserve as much dignity as she could while she awkwardly stood up and brushed herself off. Wincing, she tenderly cupped the shallow knife wound the crazy woman had inflicted on her. Miranda strode over to the brunette, and gently moved Andrea's hand away from the injury. Her sharp eyes scanned the cut and Andrea's breathing labored slightly.

"Does it hurt?" Miranda asked quietly.

"A little," Andrea grimaced. "It's just stings."

"Use your magic," Miranda said softly. "Find some form of emotion that will allow you to reach it."

The only feelings Andrea was aware of in that moment was jealousy, anger, embarrassment, and a hint of something else she couldn't quite place when she looked at the stunning Queen. Miranda patiently waited as Andrea tried to heal herself using each emotion separately. Finally, she reached the mysterious emotion, and flushed when she thought about Miranda, who was standing so close to her. Those beautiful eyes seemed endless as they peered into her own, and that flawless skin made Andrea want to-_oh_. A warm feeling spread through her entire body, and a soft golden light erupted from her palm. With extreme caution, Andrea slowly moved her hand to her neck, not wanting to let her magic die out before she could properly heal herself. The warmth enveloped her cut and sealed it shut, making the princess moan quietly and her lids slid shut with the sensation. Miranda was looking at her with the most peculiar look when Andrea's eyes fluttered open once more, but the gaze quickly vanished, making the brunette believe she imagined it.

"Good," Miranda said quietly, and Andrea beamed.

"What the bloody hell?" Emily's voice cut through their somewhat tender moment, and Andrea's stab of jealousy rose once more when she looked at the slender woman. She was dressed similarly to Miranda, except she wore flat shoes instead of boots.

"She is the daughter of King Richard and Queen Catherine."

Emily's green eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "What are you doing with her?" she exclaimed and started to advance towards the brunette with her fingers wrapped around her knife's handle. Andrea's eyes widened, and she pulled Miranda's cloak tighter around herself, finding that it comforted her.

Miranda angled her body so she was standing in front of Andrea, sheltering and protecting her. The younger woman's heart fluttered and the action, and she had to forcibly restrain herself from wrapping her arms around Miranda's waist.

"As I said before, Andrea saved me," Miranda's teeth were clenched, her posture tense. "I am here because of her."

"She had better not have an ulterior motive," Emily frowned at Andrea, her hand still resting on her knife's sheath.

"I am positive she does not know," Miranda stared at Emily, and a look was exchanged between the two.

"Know what?" Andrea's brow creased in confusion.

"Not here," Emily's eyes scanned the sky and their surroundings quickly. "We must find a safer place to talk. Fortunately my Queen, there are a handful of us still left."

"Then by all means," Miranda waved her hand in the air. "Lead the way."

Emily nodded and pulled her knife out before she started walking. Miranda turned to a very confused Andrea, and her eyes softened. "You will not be harmed. I promise." Andrea nodded silently and seeming to know what she wanted, Miranda gently laced her fingers with the young woman's. The brunette gasped at the contact, but welcomed it more than words could ever express. Her warm chocolate eyes gazed into crystal blue ones for a moment before Miranda gave a brisk nod and began walking, Andrea dutifully following her.

The trio walked briskly, blindly following the redhead. Andrea took the silent walk to try and calm the thoughts buzzing in her head. First, who was Emily? Judging by her actions and words, Andrea believed her to be a faithful follower of Miranda-maybe even a past lover. Of course that thought just led Andrea into her second confusing emotion-jealousy. What right did she have to be jealous? _Why_ was she even jealous in the first place? Of course Miranda was a beautiful, stunning woman, but there was something else that pulled the princess to the Queen. Perhaps it was how the older woman still carried herself with dignity after so many years of captivity, or perhaps it was the stubborn lock of hair that always fell into her alluring eyes. Whatever the reason, Andrea felt a significant draw to her. But why was she attracted to a woman? Was that even natural? She was so preoccupied with her thoughts, she hardly took notice of her surroundings, and tripped over a rock, almost falling into the woman she was currently thinking about. Emily glanced back and snorted, making Andrea's face go red. Miranda tightened her grip on the princess' fingers and the young woman smiled at her gratefully. They walked in silence for a while before Emily finally came to a halt in front of a large mountain.

"We must transform now," Emily said, sliding her knife into its sheath. She gestured vaguely to Andrea. "What are we going to do about her?"

Andrea felt a spark of anger at treated with such disdain, but before she could voice her displeasure, Miranda's smooth tones calmed her.

"She will ride with me," Miranda said, ignoring the other woman's shock.

"But-"

"Transform now," Miranda raised an eyebrow.

Emily flushed and obeyed, and within seconds, a golden-red dragon stood before them. Miranda gently disentangled her fingers from Andrea's, and transformed to her own dragon. Her dragon's form was bigger than Emily's, obviously differentiating between the two's social ranking. Andrea hesitantly approached the Queen and felt a rush of relief when Miranda moved her head, indicating that the brunette should climb on her back. Once Andrea was situated, Miranda used her powerful hind legs to propel them up in the sky. Emily flew slightly ahead of them, and they climbed steadily up the side of the tall mountain. Andrea's breath came in puffs as the air turned colder, and she shivered.

_Are you alright?_ Miranda's voice suddenly sounded in Andrea's head.

_Yes. I'm just cold._

_Hold on. I believe we're almost there._

Emily let out a high-pitched growl and then cocked her head to the side. Close by, a responding snarl answered her call. They approached the top of the mountain, and Andrea was faced with the third dragon she had ever seen. This one was a brilliant shade of gold, and was about the same size as Emily. Blue-green eyes widened as it took in the scene. Once they landed on the top of the mountain, Emily immediately transformed back into her human self, and Andrea hurried to get off Miranda's back so the Queen could do the same. The golden dragon turned into an attractive, tall woman who had almost perfect features. _Are all dragon people beautiful?_ Andrea thought as she took in the new woman's appearance. All the ones she had met so far were stunning.

"Y-your Majesty," the woman stuttered, her voice heavily accented like Emily's, but with a different dialect.

"Serena," Miranda inclined her head.

"H-how..."

"Let us go somewhere more private?" Emily suggested, and walked to a specific place on the top of the mountain before suddenly disappearing.

"What-" Andrea started, and then immediately wished she hadn't, since Serena's gaze snapped directly to her.

"Who is that?" the Brazilian's look hardened, and Andrea suddenly felt very small.

"A friend," Miranda replied simply, and laced her fingers with the brunette's again. "I will explain once we are out of this cold."

"Right," Serena eyed Andrea warily, but walked to the same place Emily disappeared at and pointed. "Just stand on top of that place next to the rock and you will be transported to our lair. You must go one at a time."

"Andrea, go first," Miranda gently nudged her.

Andrea took a deep breath, and followed Miranda's orders. She cautiously took a step forward, and yelped when she fell through the solid mountain. Her stomach dropped as she dropped through the air, but it was over quickly. Rather ungracefully, she stumbled as her feet made contact with solid ground again and tripped, almost falling on her face. Flustered, she pushed herself up and moved out of the way for Miranda and Serena, who appeared seconds later.

"Follow me," Serena glared at Andrea, as if she was afraid the princess would murder her Queen behind her back or something.

Serena led them down a winding hallway that made Andrea's head whirl just thinking about all of the turns they made on their short journey. Finally, they reached the end, and Andrea couldn't suppress the gasp that fell from her lips.

"This is the heart of the mountain," Serena gestured to the grand space.

Hundreds of staircases wound up to the top of the huge cave, passing by hundreds of individual spaces that were carved out. It took a moment for Andrea to realize that the spaces were in fact, living quarters for the dragons/people living there. In the middle, there was a long table, presumably for dining, and unlit torches were placed everywhere. The top of the mountain was carved out and open, letting light stream down into the space. Even Miranda couldn't contain the small gasp that fell from her lips as she took in the simple, but intricate design of the area.

"We, Emily and I, designed this space as a save haven for the dragon people," Serena explained as they stood there in awe.

"Well..." Miranda looked like she was going to say more, but words escaped her as she gazed at the place.

Gossip spread quickly, and people came out of their rooms when they heard the rumor that Miranda was finally at home. Cries filled the area when the dragon people realized that the rumor was true. Their long-lost Queen had returned. Miranda's eyes filled with tears as she gazed on her people for the first time in such a long time. There had to be over a hundred dragon people who had survived the war, and had sought refuge together. Her people ran to her, and Andrea suddenly felt very uncomfortable standing next to Miranda when she met the accusing eyes of both Serena and Emily. What had she done wrong? The others would surely treat her the same-with disdain and anger. Andrea slowly began to inch backwards before a warm hand captured hers, forcing her to stand in place. Miranda's eyes seemed to plead with her to stay by her side, so Andrea nodded slightly and braced herself for the potential sneering looks she would get. Sure enough, when Miranda's people realized she was with a young woman, they halted and stared open-mouthed at the brunette. Their eyes turned hard, and Andrea wanted to fall through the mountain again.

"My people," Miranda said reverently, her eyes still sparkling with tears. "I can not believe that you are safe...That there are so many of you."

"My Queen," a young man with sandy blond hair stepped forward and bowed deeply. "Allow me to speak on everybody's behalf. After you were captured, the war turned badly for us. Many fled and sought safety and protection, fearing our own lives. We separated and scattered everywhere, trying to hide from the King's men. Luckily, Emily and Serena escaped together, and created a safe shelter for the rest of us to disappear from the world, and try and grow in numbers. We had given up hope that you were even alive."

"I am only alive because of this woman," Miranda turned to Andrea, making the latter blush bright red.

"That's the King's daughter!" somebody shouted.

"She is not to be trusted! We should kill her!" Another voice yelled, and Andrea's heart jolted.

"She's a spy!" yet another voice yelled.

"I'm not!" Andrea said desperately. "I swear. My father is wrong for everything he's put you through. I am so sorry for what he's done," her brown eyes filled with tears. "I would never-"

"Lies!"

"That is enough," Miranda's voice dropped to a dangerous whisper. "Andrea may be the king's daughter, but she is different. She saved me from the magical cell the King trapped me in. She has no ulterior motives-no reason to kill me."

There was some grumbling, but at least the accusing voices stopped. Andrea's fragile heart hurt with all the pain these people had been put through, and she turned her head to hide her tears.

"Now," Miranda said quietly, gently placing a hand on Andrea's forearm, "no harm shall come to her. I owe my life to her. Is that understood?"

"Yes my Queen," her people's strong voices echoed throughout the cavern.

"We are going to our chambers and rest until dinner," Miranda smiled gently. "I'm so proud of you. Thank you for never giving up hope."

The dragon people all bowed to their Queen, and returned the smile, though their eyes were still wary when they looked at Andrea.

"I will show you to your room, Your Majesty," Emily said.

Miranda put her hand on the small of Andrea's trembling back, and gently escorted her out of the way of suspicious glares. They climbed up all of the flights of stairs until they reached the top, where there was only one area carved out of the mountain. It was obviously untouched, and the biggest and most private room the cave held. Andrea's legs trembled from exhaustion, and tears were still silently streaming out of her eyes. There was a large, king-sized bed in the middle with torches hooked onto the wall beside it, but there was also a large bed of feathers and pine needles that Andrea assumed was for if Miranda felt the need or urge to sleep in her dragon form. A few books rested on the modest table next to the bed, but other than that, there was nothing else in the room.

"I will show you to your room now Andrea," Emily crossed her arms.

"She is staying with me," Miranda didn't remove her hand from Andrea's back, and the brunette drew strength from that contact. As always, Miranda made her feel better. She felt emotionally and physically drained after the long trek to the secret lair, the climb up the thousands of stairs, and of course, the tense encounter with Miranda's faithful followers. Andrea didn't know if she could handle leaving the Queen's presence in this foreign place where everybody wanted to rip her head off.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea?" Emily whispered.

"Positive," Miranda's firm tone left no room for argument, and Emily meekly bowed her head and departed.

The two women were finally left alone, and neither seemed to know what to say. Andrea was trembling so bad, she felt like she was going to faint.

"Andrea, look at me," Miranda cupped the princess' face with her hands, forcing her to look straight into blue eyes. "Calm yourself."

"T-they all hated me," Andrea's eyes filled with even more tears, and her tender heart hurt. "Not that I can blame them of course. I would be wary of myself too if I were a dragon person. I just..." she sniffled and Miranda wiped away her tears with the pads of her slender fingers.

"Shh, they will believe you are not out to kill me eventually," Miranda said with a small smile. Her own heart clenched painfully when she saw those beautiful doe eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "They will need time."

"But they suffered through so much," fat tears rolled down Andrea's face.

Miranda dropped her hands from Andrea's cheeks and she lead the girl to the large bed. Andrea gingerly sat down on the bed and Miranda sat next to her. Taking cold hands in her own, Miranda rubbed to try and get warmth back into them.

"You are overly exhausted and everything seems worse than it really is," Miranda said gently, trying to calm the brunette's agitated soul. "Rest now."

"But what about what Emily said?" Andrea let out a soft sob. "What aren't you telling me? There's a bigger piece to this."

"Rest now," Miranda repeated softly. "I will tell you when you are feeling better."

Andrea laid down underneath the cool sheets, and Miranda pulled the covers over her. Sitting next to the prostate body, the Queen ran her fingers through the soft chocolate locks, every so often brushing away an errant tear that leaked out of brown eyes. "Shh Andrea, everything will turn out fine. I will wake you when dinner is ready. Sleep now. You're safe."

Andrea slowly let herself relax under the soft caresses and soothing tones of the older woman's voice. Right before she slipped away though, she thought she felt a feather soft kiss on her forehead, but her drowsiness overwhelmed her, and she fell asleep before she had a chance to re-open her eyes and check.


End file.
